2 secrets from 2 friends
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Sucky title and summary. Sorry. Things are messing with Bajan and Deadlox's minds. They have been keeping secrets for the longest and the others aren't sure if they want to know...Rated T because I'm Astrid Nightingale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have decided to make an Enderlox story since I have recently become addicted to it. I don't know why I just did. Anyways, this author's note is short because I REALLY wants to get straight into it. The house they live in is the same in Wolf Accident. Same characters in WA too. Bajan, Jerome, TrueMU, Sky and Deadlox. So, I hope you all enjoy! R&R!**

**Deadlox's POV**

I woke up with a head-splitting headache. I looked at my bedside clock and the sudden movement made me want to vomit. 9:56 in the morning. Ugh. On the other side of the room, Sky was just waking up. He reached backwards and grabbed his sunglasses. He put them on and turned to me. His eyes were always a touchy subject. He saw my pained expression and got out of bed. He walked up to me and put a hand to my forehead. He withdrew his hand and sat down next to me. He frowned.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Really bad headache is all." I winced as it pounded against my head. He noticed and put his hand to my forehead again. He drew it back.

"You do have a really high fever. I'll be right back," Sky whispered and left the room. As soon as he left, a voice came to my head.

_**~ Deadlox, did you miss me? ~**_ The voice sang.

'_No, no, no. I defeated you 7 years ago!'_

_**You did. It's amazing how a 10 year old defeated me. **_**(A/N: For those who can't do math or are too lazy to, Deadlox is 17 in this story.)**

'_What could you possibly want with me?!'_

_**Revenge. I want to take over Minecraftia and you know it. Exactly what I have been trying to do 7 years ago.**_

'_You will never succeed.'_

_**You don't understand. I already have. I'm free. Just a few more barriers and I can take over you anytime I want to.**_

'_I will stop you Enderlox.'_

_**Try, I dare you.**_ The voice left my head and my headache slowly went away. Sky still hadn't returned. I got out of bed and went to find him.

I wandered the house a bit. I passed Bajan and TrueMU's shared room. I heard them talking. They must've heard me passing by because the talking stopped and they walked out of the room.

"Deadlox?" Bajan's voice rang. I was about to turn around when my whole body started to feel like it was being burned. I collapsed to the floor. Bajan and TrueMU rushed over to me.

'_No! Enderlox please! Don't!' _He had broken the last barrier.

_**Don't worry Deadlox. I won't take you over yet. I'll give you some time to run. We both know you don't want to tell them. Running seems like the #1 option for you.**_

'_Not true! I've fought for myself and my friends!'_

_**Sure you have. They've always been there to save you though.**_

'_Enderlox, please. We've been together my whole life. Why do you hate me?!'_

_**I'm evil and you're a wimpy little baby who needs someone to save him every second. I mean, look at you. You are writhing on the floor in pain with all your friends now, calling your name.**_

I didn't notice that he was right until he actually said it. I was writhing on the floor and Jerome had woken up. Sky, TrueMU, Jerome, and Bajan were surrounding me, calling my name.

_**You see? How pathetic can you possibly get? You are a worthless piece of trash and everyone hates YOU! YOU ARE A BURDEN TO YOUR SO-CALLED FRIENDS! THEY HATE YOU! THEY CAN'T POSSIBLY DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE! JUST KILL YOURSELF AND LET ME TAKE OVER! GIVE UP! STOP TRYING!**_

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO AWAY!" I shrieked. My eyes were closed shut and my friends were still beside me, yelling my name now.

_**WHY MUST YOU BE SO WORTHLESS?! IT'S SO PATHETIC! A GIRL SCOUT IS STRONGER THAN YOU! You're like a newborn kitten that needs its MOMMY to protect him. YOU'RE JUST A WASTE OF SPACE! A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!**_

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was gripping my head and still writhing on the floor.

_**I leave you alone for now. I'll let you tell your 'friends' what's wrong.**_

The voice left and I stopped shrieking. I felt warm hands slid me over to someone and hold me. Someone's chin rested on my head and other hands rubbed my shoulders or back. I was sobbing into the shoulder of whoever was holding me.

"Shh. Deadlox, it's okay," Sky's voice said from above me. I guess Sky was the one holding me. He picked me up but I didn't dare to open my eyes. Anything could've changed now that Enderlox was free. Sky was walking somewhere but I didn't know where. I took a chance and opened my eyes. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Just a headache huh?" I blushed. "Are you okay?" I nodded. He took my word for it even though I knew he didn't believe me.

I wanted to say, _'Sky, I'm not fine. Please help me! I have a demon alter ego and he's basically eating me from the inside. I kill everyone at any time! Help me please!' _I restrained myself though. My alter ego is such a pain in the ass

_**Heard that. **_I widened my eyes Sky gave me a concerned look. He knew I wasn't anywhere close to fine.

"Are you sure Deadlox that you're fine?" I nodded. I knew for a fact he still didn't believe me. FRIENDSHIP!

"Sky, I swear I'm fine."

"Explain what happened in the hallway then." I remained silent. I couldn't risk exposing Enderlox. We reached our destination: our room.

He laid me on my bed and smiled sadly. "Something is going on Deadlox. You just don't want to say. Let me know when you do." He left the room.

As soon as he did, I groaned. Why did I have to be part Enderdragon?

**Jerome's POV**

We were all in the kitchen. Sky had joined us a few seconds ago. We looked at him.

"How is he?" Bajan asked. Sky shook his head.

"Something's wrong with him but he won't say." We sighed. I heard a window open. My ears perked up. They looked at me.

"What's wrong Jerome?" TrueMU asked me.

"One second." I got up and walked upstairs. I walked into Sky and Deadlox's room. The window was open and Deadlox was nowhere to be seen. I swore under my breath.

"SKY!"

Sky ran upstairs with the other two right behind him.

"Dude, what's wr-?" He paused as soon as he saw the empty room and open window. "Find Deadlox now." We didn't need to be told twice.

We sprinted out of the house. TrueMU went to Redwood Village (North), Sky went to Redwood Beach (West), Bajan went to Redwood Ravine (East), and I went to Mount Redwood (South). Little did I know I would come across an unstable Deadlox.

I reached Mount Redwood. I was about to walk right past the giant and steep mountain. Fun fact: Mount Redwood is an inactive volcano. It's been like that for 700 years. Anyways, I was just about to walk past the black mountain when I remembered the cave towards the top. Maybe Deadlox could be in there? It's worth a shot.

I turn to Mount Redwood and reached up high for the next small ledge. Deadlox and I can climb up this mountain easily. The others have some trouble but are able to make it. Deadlox has lived in Redwood his entire life so he had climbed Mount Redwood dozens of times. He did it so many times, he knows the best and fastest and safest route to get to the top. He taught it to us so, besides me being a Bacca and having great climbing skills, I took that route and got to the top in 10 minutes. That was actually pretty fast since Mount Redwood is VERY TALL.

I climbed onto the ledge just below the cave. My ears perked up when I heard screaming from inside the cave. I hopped into the cave and ran as fast as I could. I reached the voice but couldn't believe what I saw.

Deadlox was leaning against the back of a wall, curled up in a fetal position he was holding his head and screaming. He was sobbing and shaking mad. His cries for help echoed throughout the cave. I ran up to him.

I knelt in front of him and grabbed his arms. He stopped screaming and moved quickly. He grabbed my shoulders, about to attack me when he saw my face. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes. I held him as his body racked with sobs. When he stopped crying, he looked at me.

"Please don't tell the other guys Jerome." I looked at him confused and sympathetically.

"Deadlox, you left the house without our knowing and you had some kind of breakdown in the hallway earlier. They are all out there looking for you. They will want to know what is going on."

"Jerome, please. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"How can you hurt somebody?"

"I don't want to discuss it."

"Okay. I'm here if you need me though." He nodded. "Are you ready to go back?" He shrugged. "I'll take that as a no."

Just then, I heard the others calling my name. I swore under my breath. Deadlox looked at me.

"What?"

"The others are here."

"Oh. I guess we should go down." I nodded. We got up and he cleared his face with some of my help. We walked to the mouth of the cave and I saw the guys walking around in circles calling our names. We started climbing down the mountain. When we reached the bottom, the guys ran and surrounded us.

Deadlox looked slightly ashamed but it was barely noticeable. Bajan's CraftPod rang. He looked confused because we were basically the only ones who called him. The others normally texted us. He took it out of his pocket and walked into the forest. I didn't dare to eavesdrop on his conversation so I turned to the others who were smothering Deadlox.

It had been a few minutes after Bajan had left when we heard a loud, "SCREW YOU!" I looked in the direction Bajan had gone since it was his voice. He came storming out of the forest looking madder than I have ever seen him. He walked up to us. I looked at him and he waved it off.

"You okay?" He asked Deadlox.

"Yeah. Are you?" Deadlox said.

"Perfect," Bajan breathed.

"You're a horrible liar," I said.

"That's because I wasn't lying."

"Sure, Biggums, sure." He rolled his eyes and snickered.

"Let's go home." We found that a great idea so we started to leave. Bajan looked like he was in deep thought so we didn't dare to bother him. We reached home and Bajan started digging around the house.

We watched as he dug a 3 wide and 2 blocks deep trench around our home. He filled it with water and tossed something small into the water. As soon as the item hit the water, the water started sparking with electricity. A chicken stepped into the water and it was electrocuted. It died immediately. We stared at Bajan who was building a barbed fence.

"Bajan, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Things," he replied as he put up the fences. He flicked a switch and electrical currents flowed through the metal. Bajan threw wool at the fence and the wool disintegrated. "Perfect. No one's getting in or out."

"Please don't tell me this is because I ran out on you guys," Deadlox said. Bajan turned to him.

"Not at all. It's because of that call I got. Don't look at me like that. Nothing bad happened," he stated calmly.

"Bullshit. If nothing had happened, why are you putting anything electrical in front of our house?" TrueMU asked. Bajan sighed. I knew what he said next was a lie but said nothing about it.

"I have a VERY psycho ex-girlfriend who would do anything to kill me. One of which she will kidnap all of you just for me to go after her. That's a beautiful chance for her to strike at me."

I made an almost inaudible noise in the back of my throat. Why did Bajan have to be such a great liar? I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't spent almost my whole life with him. Never had I seen him with a girlfriend, much less a psycho one. What really happened in the call? I wish I had listened.

"So you're willing to kill her?" Sky asked.

"Anything to keep you guys safe."

"And Notch knows how hard that'll be," a girl voice said. We looked around but saw no one. Bajan paled. "Bajan, get dressed. We have to go. I'll be waiting for you."

"You gave me hardly any time."

"Too bad. Now hurry before I kidnap when one of them. The Queen waits. You know how she is, don't you?" Bajan sucked in small breath. "5 minutes. Get dressed now." Bajan growled. "Don't forget your camera! Strippers like you taking pictures!"

"I don't go to strip clubs and you know that!"

"Too bad! You're coming this time!"

"Your psycho ex-girlfriend?" Sky asked. He shook his head.

"Even worse." Bajan walked inside the house. 5 minutes later, a figure appeared on the roof.

**?'S POV**

I was dressed in black with green handkerchief around my neck. My hair was black with red streaks. I had chains and a black tailcoat. I had a rose on the right side of my chest and had splotches of color everywhere. I had blue handkerchiefs on my wrists and a pack of cards in my back pocket. I had a black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. The hat was put on lopsided. I wore half a mask that was white. I wore black dress shoes. I was wearing green colored contacts and black gloves.

I looked at the people below me. They looked…confused.

"~Oh Cheshire~!" I sang.

A girl appeared next to me. She wore a purple half shirt with pink stripes that went just below her second rib. She wore a purple miniskirt with pink stripes and pick stocking that went to the bottom of her knees. She wore purple boots that went to the middle of her shin. She was pale and had purple hair with pink highlights. Her eyes were pink and she wore purple gloves. She had fangs instead of normal teeth. She had 2 cat ears. The left was purple and the right one was pink. She had a long tail. It was purple with pink stripes. She had long claws that poked holes through the gloves.

"Ready? Do you have the douche?"

I kicked the duffel bag that I had brought onto the roof with me. "Right here." I turned to the poor confused souls. "What kind of host would I be if I didn't invite you too?!"

"Where?" asked a boy in black and grey.

"Oooohh. Somewhere special. The most beautiful place in the world. It's actually where we'll be taking your friend."

"Bajan?" A furry creature asked.

"Leave the poor souls alone! We have the Queen to get to!" Cheshire said.

"My dear Cheshire, you know I hate being rushed."

"And you know how the Queen gets when you're late! They're going to follow us now! You've ruined the Queen's dirty secret."

"Well at least we have the target. Well, not really. He's somewhere around here…"

"In the duffel bag you psycho?"

"No. Bajan is somewhere around here." I jumped up and down. "Ooh, ooh! Maybe Alice took him!"

Cheshire groaned. The boy in the white shirt grasped his head suddenly but the other strange people didn't notice. I cocked my head to the side and pointed to the boy.

"I think he's going insane." I grinned evilly as the others looked at the surprised boy. "Come with me. We will go where everyone accepted."

Cheshire smiled, showing all her fangs. "A place where everyone is madly insane."

"A place where everyone's a Crazy."

"No. You are really bad. Worse than everyone else."

"NOT FAIR!"

"Relax!"

"WHERE'S ALICE?!" I grabbed Cheshire's shirt but she didn't even looked stunned in the slightest.

"She's in the special place. Come with me and we will see Alice." She grabbed our duffel bags and dragged me off the roof. She flipped the switch so the sparkling gate stopped sparkling. I let out a loud "AWWWW" but she didn't care. She told the other strange people to follow us if they want to see Bajan and they did. So trusting. Trust blinds them. That's what kills them or leaves them brokenhearted. Oh well! It's their funeral!

We crossed the little bridge of dirt Cheshire made and I started cartwheeling everywhere.

"Wee! Wee! Wee! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled every time I cartwheeled. I cartwheeled nonstop, not taking breaks. Cheshire growled and grabbed my shirt. I wiggled out of it and started front-flipping ahead of them. After 5 flips nonstop, I stopped and frowned. They were waiting for me.

"You're taking too long! You're not moving! Come on!" I whined. Cheshire crossed her arms and her tail flicked side to side.

"You're going the wrong way."

"Whoops." I start running towards them and I jump on Cheshire's back. She didn't even stumble. "Mush, Kitty!"

"I'll kill you for that," She growled.

"Uh-oh," I said not really caring. Cheshire threw me off her and started dragging me in the opposite direction I had been going. I whined but Cheshire didn't care. The other strange people looked so confused and I laughed hysterically at their expressions. That made them even more confused and me laugh harder.

We walked for what seemed like days.

"Should we stop? We've walked for a while," Cheshire asked the strange people.

"Ummm, that's up to you. We have walked longer distances than this," said a boy in black and grey. Cheshire looked thoughtfully at the road ahead of us.

"We have another hour so…It's really up to you guys."

"We'll keep going," said a boy with blue hard skin. Cheshire nodded and I giggled like a madman. The strange people looked at me weirdly. I laughed out loud and flipped over Cheshire's head. She didn't look even the slightest bit amused. I laughed at her expression and started cartwheeling down the path. Cheshire rolled her eyes and kept walking. The strange people followed.

We finally reached a large hole in the ground. I jumped in and Cheshire went behind the guys. We slid down a tunnel and plopped into a cave.

It was _**huge**_ and it had a large fighting arena in the middle. A bunch of madmen surrounded the mat, whooping and cheering. In a high chair sat a plump woman. Cheshire and I led the strange people to the front and me and her hopped onto the mat.

I took off my hat and bowed to the plump woman.

"Hello my dear Queen of Hearts. It's a pleasure to see you again," I greeted. Cheshire was bowing beside me too.

"No need to bow, Hatter, Cheshire. And please, the pleasure is mine. It's been a very long time Hatter."

"It has. Now…Where's Alice?"

"I'm right here, Hatter. Now, let's fight."

**OOOOHHHHH! SUSPENSE! NOT REALLY! I got a couple questions for y'all. I did not just say that.**

**Where do you think Bajan is?**

**Who do you think the Mad Hatter truly is?**

**Where do you think everyone is?**

**What do you think is going to happen next chapter?**

**What is one thing Enderlox might do to Deadlox?**

**What I mean in question 5 is if Enderlox was to do something HORRIBLE to Deadlox, what would it be? I will pick one and write it in my story. You will get full credit of course and a free sneak peek into any story you want! One story of course. I hope this inspires you to write something HORRIBLE. Transforming Deadlox is out of the question because it is way too early for that. So, write something really bad and I will pick one! Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *salutes and winks* C YA!**


	2. Important AN

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update. THE UPDATES ARE COMING THOUGH DON'T WORRY!**

**Sky: She just has some announcements to make.**

**Deadlox: Important ones actually.**

**Me: Okay. Here we go.**

**I haven't been updating cuz I'm a lazy ass and hghrules and I have been working on WA.**

**I'M RUNNING OUT OF GODDAMN IDEAS!**

**WA is coming to a close as well as SP.**

**WA and SP will have a sequel.**

**I HAVE A NAME FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Sky: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Deadlox: THE SUSPENSE!**

**TrueMU: SPIT IT OUT!**

**Jerome: TELL THE FLUFFY!**

**Bajan: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Me: Well is you'd let me speak, I'd tell you.**

**Deadlox: You may continue.**

**Me: I would like to start off by saying all of you gave great ideas and I loved them all. It was really hard to choose.**

**Sky: Das true. She had nightmares about it.**

**Me: Shut up. Again, thank you guys so much for them but the winner is…CORGI101! Corgi suggested like 3 names and 2 of them caught my eye. One was Mortem aka Death in Latin and the other was Venator aka Hunter in Latin. This'll probably be wrong but who gives 2 shits about grammar? I DON'T! I have decided to call you the Mortem Venators. The Death Hunters. **

**Deadlox: Let's join armies and destroy Sky Army!**

**Sky: Oh it is on Deadlox!**

**Me: Ummm, okay. Thank you for all the suggestions! I'm sorry if yours wasn't picked but I will have more contests in the future. Thank you for hanging on with me! Until then next update, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


End file.
